User talk:Maplefern
No Thanks No thanks, I don't feel like getting on the IRC. Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 00:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hey i made my own wiki! http://willowclan.wikia.com/wiki/Willowclan_Wiki check it outz! :) B-Day-Kitty! 11:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Leafpool123. just wanted to say..........HIXD P.S. Lilykit of skyclan wants to be a medicine cat.......... Join Can I join SkyClan? Brightkit- Silver tabby and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes Raven Randomness! 22:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maple! Just wondering how you get pink in sigs. When I write "pink" it comes out purple... Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 19:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Is at alright? Pebblestream <--- Is this alright? (Read History). §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 20:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Heh... Heh... New Sig... Hi! I got a new Sig! Here it is, do you like it? Butterfly }{ Song! 20:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WB Hi Maple! Welcome back from eight days of inactiveness! XD IRC? Main channel [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Hello Maple. Me, Hawk, Blue, Night, Fire and Echo chatted on the IRC. Blue said that you were inactive for five days, and we had a vote whether she should remove your admin rights or not. So, it was a tie. (Hawk didn't vote) We went to #wikia and asked. But they've been to stubburn to answer. Then, we went to #freenode. They acsussed me of sockpuppeting. We got no answer. Hawk went on, and she voted for a new admin. Echopaw is the new admin. I'm very sorry to say this, but your not an admin anymore. I'm very sorry. I voted for you to still be an admin, and so did Night and Nightshine. I'm so sorry. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maple, I'm sorry. The main reason I did the Character Clean-Out is because I noticed you had an excess number of characters, most of which you didn't roleplay, excluding a select few. I noticed you hadn't been very active, even before you went on vacation. I thought that Echopaw, being on daily and always helping me out, would make a good admin, so I was faced with the descision of replacing an inactive admin with an active one, which, as you can imagine, sounded like a good idea at the time. The fact that Fire and Echo agreed with me only reassured me. I tried to see Night and Ice's point of view, but with them typing so fast and flipping out over it, it was hard to. However, I'm still going to make sure you'll be active. I'm going to give you five days which can start when you choose to avoid trips or when you won't be on. On those five days, you must atleast make two edits to any page (talk page, user page, character page, projects...). If you can do this, I'll make you an admin again. If you can't you won't be. I have decided that Echopaw will be an admin either way. She deserves it. Thanks, Midnightpelt ♥ 00:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC)! Dawnbrook What I made of Dawnbrook, my first GIMP image. EPIC FAIL! XD --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 23:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tommorow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you get a chance, go to Reed Field as Autumnfrost. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 12:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I've given up being the Healer of the Tribe because I can only play one leader at a time, so you'll have to wait until we decide who will lead the Tribe. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 15:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maple, I was strolling around Wikia and saw this was one of the top five wikias, and I happen to see you here, what is this wikia about? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny IRC hey Maple you wanna go on the IRC? Pebble2Pineow 23:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) http://pastebin.com/jwYp4qdv EchoKit 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) IRc and DarkClan IRC? Main Channel, also, Starpaw and Mummypaw need mentors in DarkClan. I thought Starpaw's mentor could be Sharkteeth, but Mummypaw needs a mentor... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]ThunderClan! 12:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I acually meant to hold their warrior ceremony ealier this week, but I've been very busy :P We can get on the IRC now and do it if you like :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! Main channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Add yourself! Mistcloud 12:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! MAin channel. Mistcloud 12:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey, Maple. I forgot what the channel everybody's on. Which one is it? 23:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ? My signature isn't working 21:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Me, Fire, and Blue are at #wikia-riverclan'scamp 22:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Huh, tell me what's happening first. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Which channel? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC)